1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device for use in a camera finder, in particular to a liquid crystal display device capable of displaying constant normal information and information needed in photographing operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, there have been known a liquid crystal display device for use in a camera finder, particularly for use in a lighting type finder apparatus, such as that disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 57-173824 and 63-128331.
With a lighting type finder apparatus employing the above mentioned liquid crystal display device, since a target mark of distance measurement may be displayed by a liquid crystal, there is not any inconvenience when responding to a release signal to display a target mark. However, if a target mark is to be displayed constantly, the driving of liquid crystal will cause a consumption of electric energy, resulting in a problem that buttery inserted therein will be used up too soon.
On the other hand, if a liquid crystal display plate is a glass plate on which a target mark has been printed, a constant displaying does not cause any electric consumption. However, since the target mark can only be seen through a polarizing plate, there is a problem that such target mark can not be seen clearly.